<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passionate Pleasures by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733540">Passionate Pleasures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Calibur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Breast Fucking, Come Marking, Come Shot, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siegfried and Sophitia share a passionate moment behind closed doors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophitia Alexandra/Siegfried</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passionate Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siegfried's 8-inch shaft was constricted against the cloth he was wearing as Sophitia rubbed her hand across it again and again.</p><p>"I love your cock Siegfried", Sophitia said as she licked it to which Siegfried grunted, "Please Sophitia, I can't take it anymore"!</p><p>Sophitia smiled and swiftly removed the bottom part of his clothes causing Siegfried's rod to fly out. "Finally~", Siegfried grunted and shoved his penis in between Sophitia's breasts and began thrusting in and out as her huge breasts jiggled.</p><p>Sophitia moaned as the thrusts became faster and faster, "I just love shoving my big, large dick into your breasts, Sophitia", Siegfried moaned with an extreme lust. He felt the tension rise up his penis until finally he let loose an extraordinary amount of cum in between Sophitia's breasts, "I'm all dirty Siegfried; just look at how much you've ejaculated".</p><p>Siegfried didn't listen and brought himself down on top of Sophitia, pushing his penis into her vagina while both mashing his lips against Sophitia's. They moaned into each other's mouths while lashing their tongues as Siegfried continued to thrust at an extreme pace all the while rubbing their chest together with each movement.</p><p>They grew hotter and hotter until eventually they both began to reach their limit, "Let's cum together, you and I, with me fucking you senseless", Siegfried moaned "Yes, oh yes~", Sophitia cried out with incredible desire.</p><p>At the same time, they ejaculated and screamed in pleasure, with Siegfried's cum filling Sophitia to the brim. Siegfried pulled out and embraced Sophitia with her still having an orgasm, covering Sophitia's taut abdomen in seed.</p><p>Both looked into the other's half-lidded eyes, in the afterglow of passion, with both saying the words "I love you" before falling asleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>